Catharsis
by Unholy Blight
Summary: He unleashes the beast. No longer will he hide in the shadows while the world gets to be free to do as it wishes. He is the Master of shadows, he will do as he wishes.


He needed music to aid in his urges, he had waited long enough. There was no more waiting when it came to his thirst. To see someone whom had been pissing him off lately deserve what they had coming to them.

Flipping the power button on, a sinister smile curved over his lips as the drum beat filled the room. He didn't care who heard him, he didn't care anymore. He wanted them all to hear just what he could do when he was...provoked.

**_This is your time to pay,_**  
**_This is your judgement day,_**  
**_We made a sacrifice,_**  
**_And now we get to take your life._**

**_We shoot without a gun,_**  
**_We'll take on anyone,_**  
**_It's really nothing new,_**  
**_It's just a thing we like to do._**

He liked music when he toyed with the pitiful lives of those that dared to get in his way. It always satisfied him to know that no matter what he did, no one ever stepped in...no one smart enough.

Running his tongue over his black lips, he gazed across the room at his newest toy. Watching him squirm in his chair, every movement he made only secured his fate. He could smell the blood hitting the air, seeing the way the ropes and barbed wire dug into the man's flesh, only fueled his madness.

_**You better get ready to die,**_  
_**You better get ready to kill,**_  
_**You better get ready to run,**_  
_**Cause here we come,**_  
_**You better get ready to die!**_

_**Your life is over now,**_  
_**Your life is running out,**_  
_**When your time is at an end,**_  
_**Then it's time to kill again,**_  
_**We cut without a knife,**_  
_**We live in black and white,**_  
_**Your just a parasite,**_  
_**Now close your eyes and say good-night.**_

Making his way over to the table of tools he had procured from an old abandoned hospital on the edge of town, he could only chuckle at how long he had taken the time to polish each rusted tool to perfection. It took quite a long time to ensure each tool was polished to a pristine shine. He wouldn't have anything stand in the way of seeing the mans blood staining these tools.

"It's nothin' against ya...I don't really have a preference for who ends up here...'sides kids." He chuckled, setting the scalpel back down, only to turn to face the man. "See...I like violence...I love the thrill of rippin' into people like you. It's...just somethin' I enjoy. Can't get mad at me right?" He shrugged, seeing he wasn't going to get much conversation out of the man, since he had thoroughly ensured the man wouldn't be calling for help. It was rather annoying when they began begging for their lives.

"Wonder what I should use..." He mused, looking over the various torture implements. He wanted to be creative, to do something that would gain the attention of the humans. To warn them, never to piss him off again.

But they were mortal after all. They only learned through example.

_**You better get ready to die,**_  
_**You better get ready to kill,**_  
_**You better get ready to run,**_  
_**Cause here we come,**_  
_**You better get ready to die!**_  
_**Get ready to die!**_  
_**Get ready to die!**_

_**Been a long time comin,**_  
_**Now you better get running,**_  
_**And you better get ready to die!**_

A dark growl rumbled through his chest when he realized what he wanted. He didn't want these man made tools. He had weapons of his own that kept calling out to him.

Removing his gloves slowly, a sickening smile spread over his black lips. Looking at his hands, he willed his hands to trigger, seeing the black and crimson scales pushing up from his skin. A hiss fell from his lips, it was a pain unlike any other, triggering for him was a drug and he so rarely got to do it.

Standing before the man, a crazed look took over his eyes, the pupils spliced, his features shifted, becoming more animalistic. Black fangs poked out from between his lips. The man wanted none of this, he struggled, screaming into the gag, attempting with all his might to free himself from his bonds. He only furthered to injure himself, which set him off in the right way.

Letting out a feral snarl, the shadow began to tear into the mans chest, rending flesh from bone. He shivered, feeling the bones breaking in his hands with his every strike. The sinew splitting called out to him, wishing him to sink his fangs into the sullied flesh.

He lost control ,then fully triggering into his true form. Each shadow, watching their Master. Seeing him as he really was.

Etnad threw his head back, unleashing a vicious roar, only to lower himself down onto what was left of the mortal. Fangs met flesh, devouring anything he could, he wanted more, so much more than this fool could give him.

A clawed hand took hold of the top of the man's skull, as his fangs tore away at his trachea. A satisfying crunch echoed round the room, inciting an uproar within the shadows. None of them moved, but the instant their Master's tail sunk into the man's stomach, they began to cheer. Seeing the blood spurting out upon him, they finally saw their Master sating his needs as he should have done months ago.

He was more beast than man. This was who he was and he was not going to hide anymore.

( Andrew W K - Ready To Die )


End file.
